


Memoriae

by ingridmatthews



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Kara takes care of her baby cousin, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: For the 100 Words Community on Imzy.  Kara remembers for Clark.





	

She makes a pot of hot tea, which she knows Clark drinks with heavy helpings of sugar and milk, as a kid might. Kara lays out her Aunt Martha's quilt, so he can hold onto it if he has to.

She sits him down and he clutches the teacup with both hands, as if to warm them, even though it doesn't, while she tells him about his parents. She tells him about the things that made his mother laugh and that's when he pulls the quilt close.

When that's no longer enough, she simply holds him and lets him weep.


End file.
